


Don't forget me, okay?

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Drabbles and Oneshots [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: AAAA, Craig has a bad memory >:(, I'm Sorry, M/M, moving away fic, my feelings :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have some P A I N





	Don't forget me, okay?

“Craig! You can’t forget me, okay? We have to remember each other for when we meet again!” An 8 year old Tweek exclaims.

“I’ll NEVER forget you!” Craig gives his best friend a big hug.

“I’m gonna miss you,,” Tweek trails off.

“Don’t worry, we’ll meet again, Alien,”

“Of course we will, Space Man,”

“Come on, Tweek! We’re leaving now!” His mother exclaimed. Tweek, saddened, waved one last goodbye to his Space Man.

“BYE, ALIEN! I’LL NEVER FORGET YOU!!”

Tweek waved and could only hope Craig would follow through.

Deep-down, Tweek knew Craig was already forgetting him.

Craig forgets everything.

“Bye-bye, Space Man…”


End file.
